Centralized management can simplify the task of administering a large, complex, distributed computer system at the cost of adding an additional layer of software. Products that integrate into central management software (CMS), e.g., to extend and/or take advantage of its capabilities, encounter many dependencies on other products including: products providing the general CMS functionality, network connectivity products, and managed system general communication agents (WBEM (Web-Based Enterprise Management), SSH (Secure Shell), SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol). In addition, there can be product-specific software health dependencies (including but not limited to operating-system-specific patch dependencies) on both the CMS and managed systems.
When a problem occurs, its source must be identified: the problem may be due to management software, managed software, connectivity software, or hardware, or some combination of these. To diagnose a problem, a system administrator may refer to on-hand documentation or access customer support. However, the amount of documentation and expertise to be considered can be unwieldy. Furthermore, the solution to a problem is often the installation of a software update, which may cause incompatibilities, requiring further updates. All these software interdependencies burden an administrator with keeping abreast of trouble-shooting updates. What is needed is an approach that makes centrally managing a complex computer system more manageable.
Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.